Save you Save me
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: luego de ver como su peor enemigo sufría de un accidente,quedando en Coma,Dib quiere ayudarlo,pero esa soledad y desesperación hace parecer el que se esta muriendo,es él. 》Collab con D12NEYImelda《 》Zim and Dib romance《》Two-shot《》Invazor Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vazsques《
1. save you

**Escrito por Vainilla Sparcake.**

-Z-zim?.-preguntaba el chico con chaqueta negra mientras miraba a su enemigo,tirado en el suelo mientras su pak echaba chispas eléctricas y su cuerpo temblaba con impotencia.-Z-zim...Zim vamos!,Zim!, **ZIM**!

¿Como podía ser?,¿como podía ser que un simple jueguito de atrapar a Zim y detener sus planes terminaran en un desenlace tan atroz?,¿Como podia haber sido que Dib por primera vez en su vida estaba por ganar?,lo tenia todo,absolutamente todo,su cámara sin lente puesto,con batería cargada y memoria suficiente para no fallar,lo había captado desde su sala,trabajando en su nuevo rayo láser,justamente ahí se quito su peluca y sus lentes de contacto y su pequeño perro solo se quito su capucha,revelando que era un robot.

Pero justo cuando estaba por escapar y salvar a su gente,Zim lo vio y comenzó otra pelea...pero esta vez todo termino realmente mal.

No esperaba que mientras jalaba para quitarle la cámara al alíen,Dib usara una fuerte patada contra Zim,Haciéndolo chocar contra la pared de su casa,no solo golpeando su espalda,sino aplastando su pak.

Esa brutal escena donde Los brazos de aquel pak salieron como si de serpientes se tratasen mientras que Zim era cubierto por grandes ondas eléctricas hasta que quedo tirado en el suelo,jamas se iba a ir de la mente de aquel humano.

-Z-im?.-Pregunto Dib otra vez,agitando su cuerpo con mas rapidez y violencia...sin respuesta.

Dib fue dominado por el terror.

-tengo que sacarlo de aquí!.-Dib exclamo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta negra y cubría al alíen rápidamente,para que nadie viera su verdadera apariencia.-Resiste Zim!,te salvare!

La mente de Dib se veía aturdida,sus pensamientos se veían trastornados y sus piernas se movían con torpeza. No le importaba chocar contra tanta gente y no pedir disculpas,su prioridad ahora mismo era Zim.

Tal vez si lo llevaba al Hospital,Lo podrían salvar. Y todo volvería a estar bien.

-Iremos al Hospital!,ellos sabrán que hacer!.-el humano le dijo al inconsciente irken.

Pero cuando estaba por seguir ese protocolo,un segundo pensamiento paso su mente e hizo que se detuviera abrupta mente,casi dejando caer Zim entre sus brazos.

¿como es que podría salvarse en el hospital?,su cuerpo no era como el de un humano,no tenia idea de como podría reaccionar a los medicamentos y medicinas,sobretodo si Zim era alérgico a muchas comidas y líquidos humanos. Si lo llevaba ahí,mostraría que es un alien y salvaría a la tierra de una vez,seria el heroe y todos dejarían de verlo como un extraño...pero al mismo tiempo esto no le parecía ético y mucho menos justo.

Pero por alguna razón,el sentía otra emoción,una que de verdad le aterraba sentir y no podía entender...culpa...culpa de saber que le habia hecho daño a ese alienigena,culpa por saber que estaba posiblemente muerto ahora mismo,culpa de saber que era el responsable de todo.

Y si fuera a hacerlo de todos modos,Zim simplemente sufriría mas,lo abrieran y matarían para ver que hay en el,posiblemente hasta lo quemarían o descuartizarían. Eso y mas cosas negativas pasaban por la mente de Dib,arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de la idea del hospital.

Mientras agitaba la cabeza y respirara fuertemente,el cuerpo de Zim empezaba a echar mas chispa y a temblar con mas rapidez.

-V-vamos Zim!,No te rindas ahora!.-dib le decía mientras lo apegaba mas a su cuerpo.-No mueras!

Perdido en la desesperación,Dib solo pudo salir corriendo al único lugar donde Zim podía estar bien:su hogar.

-Se que no le gustara para cuando despierte,pero es por su bien.-dijo mientras lo miraba,aun inconsciente entre sus brazos.

El tiempo se le acababa,sabia que no podia perder ni un solo segundo,Zim necesitaba atención de inmediato y esta vez no podía fallar.

Entro a su casa y abrió la puerta de una patada,asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca para ser descubierto y subió con torpeza por las escaleras,ignorando que su hermana volteo a verlo con sospecha.

-Dios,ahora que esta haciendo ese loco?.-pregunto Gaz abriendo un poco los ojos.

El azabache abrió desesperado la puerta de su habitación y dejo a Zim sobre su cama boca abajo. Cayo de rodillas y Saco debajo de su cama aquella cama de herramientas y otros artefactos para alienigenas que había comprado en Internet,sus manos temblaban como nunca antes.

-Donde esta,donde esta?!.-preguntaba desesperado mientras el sudor corría por su frente.

Ahí apareció,aquella maleta que detectaba vida alienigena,con la cual pudo detectar la presencia de Zim antes de que este llegara,ya abrió de inmediato y trato de encenderla,pero lo primero que esta hizo fue producir estática.

-Maldita maquina!,funciona ya!.-Dib le daba golpes rápidos.

-Dib?.-Pregunto una voz oscura y desinteresada por el otro lado de su habitación.-que haces ahi?

-G-gaz?!.-pregunto el Humano asustado mientras se levantaba y le ponía seguro a la puerta.

-Dib,que estas haciendo?!.-Pregunto Gaz mas molesta de lo normal.-por que tanto alboroto?

-N-nada Gaz!.-Dib pregunto manteniendo su imposible calma.

-Dib,que es lo que ocurre?!,si no me dices le dire a Papá!.-Gaz movía con violencia la perilla de la puerta.

-E-es algo de la ciencia!,no hace falta explicarte!.-Dib respondió exaltado mientras empujaba la puerta con fuerza los gritos de su hermana y su desesperación sumados al hecho de que Zim estaba inestable,empeoraba todo.

-hay,otra vez con esa mierda de ciencia?!.-Gaz respondió cansada e irritada.-Ya estoy cansada de que sigas con esas cosas,no puedes ser un niñ-

-MALDITA GAZ!,CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA Y DÉJAME TRABAJAR!.

Después de ese grito,se vino un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Dib,haciendo que su hermana se silenciara y mantuviera una fuerte cara de seriedad y luego mostró una completa ira hacia su hermano.

-Bien!.-Gaz respondió gritando.-Haz lo que te de la gana!,ni se por que carajo me meto!.-y se fue dando zapatazos.

Dib pego su cabeza contra la puerta,respirando fuertemente mientras su cerebro se tranquilizaba,no fue hasta que logro escuchar aquel "Beep Beep" de su maquina y recordó en lo que estaba.

-Zim!.-De inmediato volteo a verlo,con un rostro lleno de preocupación.-Zi-zim?

-...-Zim no parecía estar vivo,su cuerpo estaba frió e inerte,no mostraba ninguna expresión de dolor o de enojo,ya no temblaba ni jadeaba de aquel fuerte golpe que se dio contra la pared.

-Z-zim?.-Pregunto Dib moviendo su rostro con cuidado.-E-estas bien?...estas...vivo?...

La maquina de radar estaba junto con Zim,Dib la reviso dos veces,para ver si algo estaba mal con esta,pero no. Seguía indicando que había vida alienigena cerca. Dib no comprendía que estaba pasando con su "enemigo"...hasta que recordó ese tipo de estado que hay en los pacientes.

-Z-zim?...Zim esta en...en coma?.-ni el mismo podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.-L-los Irkens tambien tienen el estado de coma?...vaya...-El humano bajo la mirada y sonrió y luego miro al inerte Zim.-Parece que tu y yo somos mas parecidos de lo que creíamos...tu especie es mas maravillosa de lo que creía...

Dib siempre adoraba ver a Zim...aunque ni fuera para evitar sus malvados planes...simplemente adoraba verlo,saber mas de él y de los irkens,ver sus costumbres y culturas,su cuerpo y anatomía. El mismo Dib estaba cociente de tenia alguna especie de fetiche raro o eso era algo por lo cual ya debería empezar a preocuparse,puesto que de verdad deseaba ver el cuerpo de aquel alien verde,sin aquella ropa,ver su piel,sentirla de cerca,saber que cosas tiene su cuerpo y que no.

Abrupta mente,sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el chispeante pak de Zim,el cual lo hizo volver a la preocupación.

-que te paso ahi?.-pregunto Dib tratsnto de abrir aquel artefacto que estaba puesta en su espalda super delgada,pero empezo a hechar mas chispas,quemando un poquito su mano.-Arhg!

Dib pensó por un momento,no sabia como funcionaba la tecnología de aquel pak que sostenía aquel alien,no podía usar simples herramientas y conectar simples cables con otros.

Podía ser que conocía un poco de Zim y su raza,puesto que a pasado con este mucho tiempo,pero no podía estar completamente confiado de todo.

Tenia que ser discreto,solo había una oportunidad,mínimo error de calculo y Zim posiblemente moriría. No podía perderlo...no quería hacerlo.

-Por favor,Zim...-Dib lo miro con una profunda tristeza.-...tienes que despertar...no se que podre hacer para salvarte...no se que esta mal en ti...que debo reparar?...

Hasta que su foco se prendió y recordó aquella única persona que podría ayudarlo...oh bueno,la única maquina que podría ayudarlo.

[...]

Aquel tierno robot de ojos azules estaba dentro de su hogar,con su traje de perro puesto,pero su Capucha abajo,ya que encima de su cabeza tenia un sobrero de Chef, que su cerdito,estaba en aquella "cocina",la cual estaba ya hecha un desastre,mientras que en una taza de plástico mezclaba un montón de ingredientes,para preparar unos ricos waffles para su líder,quien luego de una persecución tras el humano,Gir no supo mas de él,pero lo esperaba pacientemente para tener una pequeña tarde juntos,comiendo de las pocas cosas que podía consumir Zim.

-Al amo le van a encantar!.-Exclamo gir felizmente mientras batía con fuerza.-No crees cerdito?...

No fue hasta que escucho aquella puerta ser tocada una y otra vez. Gir aplaudió felizmente y tomo a su cerdito para luego ponerse su capucha de perrito y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Amo!,le tengo una sorpresa!.-Gir dijo mientras abría la puerta,solo para darse cuenta que era realmente Dib quien se encontraba ahí.

-Gir?.-Pregunto Dib preocupado.-N-necesito que me ayudes en algo...algo muy importante...

-No puedo,estoy haciéndole una fiesta sorpresa al amo,se que estará muy feliz para cuando vuelva!.-Gir dijo mientras expresaba felicidad atravez de sus ojitos de perrito.

-...-el azabache bajo la mirada,sintiendo una gran pena por aquel robot inocente.-G-gir...Zim no volverá hoy...

-Claro que lo ara!.-Gir exclamo,aun sin dejar ir esa sonrisa y luego tomo la mano del humano.-le preparo waffles!,pueden entrar y me puedes ayudar a mi y a Cerdito!

-No Gir...-Dib se sentía peor ahora mismo,era increíble que con tal pequeña conversación,ya podía ver lo mucho que Gir quería a Zim...casi tal como...él mismo?. Por eso le dolía pensar como iba a ser su reacción.-Zim no vendrá...el...el esta...esta en coma...-

-mm?.-Pregunto Gir quitándose su capucha de perro y mirando confundido a aquel humano.-Que el amo no quiere comer?

-Gir...-Dib suspiro,no iba a ser fácil lo que iba a decir,se arrodillo para estar a la estatura de Gir y lo tomo con cuidado de sus hombros.-...cuando los humanos sufrimos de accidentes...dependiendo de como aya sufrido nuestros cuerpos...podemos quedar en un estado de coma...y el coma...es casi lo mismo que dormir...pero por un largo tiempo y...y...-Dib miro hacia abajo.

-y que?...-Pregunto Gir confundido mientras lo miraba en ese estado de tristeza.

Dib bajo la mirada,mientras sentía un horrible dolor entre sus tripas y como su corazón se apagaba mas por segundo,sus parpados empezaron a dolor,para que lentamente de estos empezaran a brotar lagrimas...lagrimas las cuales no podía entender.

-Humano?.-pregunto el robot confundido mientras que lo veia.

-...-Dib levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas.-Zim esta herido Gir...y-yo...-Dib cerro los ojos con fuerza.-Maldita sea...YO!,yo lo lastime!...yo le hice esto!...yo le cause esto!...por mi culpa es qu su pak a explota!,por mi culpa es que esta en mal estado!,por mi culpa es que esta herido!...

-...-Gir lo miro asustado,sin poder creer las palabras por las cuales lloraba Dib.-...L-le h-hiciste D-daño al amo Zim?...-pregunto el pequeño robot mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos...

-...-Dib sollozo.-s-si...yo lo hice...y no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo!,por eso vine por ti Gir!...

-t-tu le hiciste daño al amo...-gir bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba a su cerdito contra su cuerpo de metal.-El amo no volverá a comer waffles conmigo?...

-N-no...-Dib trato de calmar al pequeño robot.-...Bueno...si...yo lo lastime...apropósito...pero no pensé que tendría estas consecuencias!...yo quería solo salvar a la humanidad...pero...por alguna razón...por primera vez...que de verdad lo lastime...no puedo dejar de arrepentirme...eso fue lo peor que pude hacer desde el día en el que jure ser enemigo de Zim...

-P-pero si eres su enemigo...como puede ser que lo quieras salvar?.-pregunto Gir levantando la mirada.

-n-no lo se...no se que es lo que me pasa...-Dib respondió negando con la cabeza.-pero lo quiero salvar...lo quiero salvar Gir...Por eso...necesito que me dejes entrar,así entro al laboratorio de Zim,busco la información necesaria de los irkens y su Pak y herramientas que puedan servirme...solo de esa manera lo podre salvar...

El pequeño Gir se limpio los ojos y dejo ir un ultimo sollozo y asintió con la cabeza.

[...]

-bueno...-Dib abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente.-aquí esta...

-Amo!.-Gir grito al ver a su mejor amigo en la cana de Dib,sin moverse ni emitir un sonido y de inmediato corrió hacia el.-amo!...No...Amo...-Gir hablaba mientras su puchero se hacia mas grande.

Dib entro lentamente,cerro la puerta con llave y dejo sobre su mesa aquellas herramientas,engranajes,chips y libros antiguos en su mesita y se acerco a Zim con una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

-Amo...-El pequeño Gir empezó a soltar lagrimas con su traje de perro.

-Gir a estado inquieto sin tí... Te extraña mucho...-Dib dijo tristemente sentándose en su cama junto al irken.-y yo también te extraño...

-no es cierto.-Gir dijo sollozando.-...si de verdad lo quisieras no le hubieras hecho esto!

-...-Dib bajo la cabeza,sintiendo mas culpa que antes.-N-no...Gir,por favor entiende...yo no quería que esto le sucediera a Zim...

-Pero...siempre as dicho que lo odias y desprecias con toda tu alma,que lo quieres fuera de tu vida como si no hubiera un mañana.-Gir respondió limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Lo se...pero...por alguna razón me paso algo muy clásico. No supe lo que tenia hasta que lo perdí...ya no se que me pasa,ya no estoy sintiendo odio hacia él. Es algo muy raro,somos enemigos,pero al mismo tiempo no puedo vivir sin él,aunque fuera mi enemigo...

Gir miro al humano con tristeza y lentamente bajo la mirada hacia su inconsciente amo.

-...si tan solo el amo supiera esto.-Gir acerco a Dib y se sento junto a él,abrazando con mas fuerza a su cerdito.-...al menos estaría feliz al saber que tu si lo quieres...

Ante estas palabras,Dib quedo hundido entre la curiosidad.

-de qie hablas Gir?.-Pregunto Dib mirándolo con intriga.

-bueno.-El pequeño robot vestido de perro se quito su capucha de perro.-no se si al amo le gustara que te cuente su secreto...

-No!,dímelo!.-Dib le dijo exaltado.-Por Zim,tengo que saberlo!,así podre salvarlo mas fácilmente!

Gir podía ser infantil e inocente,como si fuera un pequeño niño huérfano,pero tampoco era tonto,el quería mucho a Zim,era su mejor amigo desde que los Altos lo habían programado y conocía bien a su jefe desde los pies hasta su cabeza y sabia el tipo de relación que el humano y el irken tenían...pero no podía evitar simplemente pensar que estos dos eran el uno para el otro.

-bueno...ya que el amo esta en coma...te puedo decir.

-Por favor,hazlo...

-el amo desde hace mucho a estado hablando de ti...mas de lo necesario,a veces lo hacia con felicidad y a veces con ira...pero mayormente con felicidad,empezó a sentirse raro cuando andaba cerca tuyo y cuando me sacaba a pasear,no dejaba de estar pensando en ti...decía cosas muy sin sentido,como que tenias una cabezota muy grande e hinchada.

Dib gruño desviando la mirada.

-pero también...dijo que eres tierno,Inteligente y muy bonito,dijo que disfrutaba verte todos los días,que escuchar tu voz era un completo placer y mientras mas empezaba a a hablar de ti mas débil se ponía y eso lo empezaba a asustar.-mientras Gir seguía hablando,Dib parecía quedar petrificado ante todas esas palabras.-Se dio cuenta que cada vez que estabas cerca suyo,este sentía una especie de placer,que algo en su spoodely sposh lo hacia sentir raro y que había un tambor adentro de su pecho y eso lo aterraba,puesto que no sabia si era una alergia por la comida o si le habías hecho algo a escondidas suyas. Así que uso su computadora para investigar cual era ese sentimiento...y cuando lo busco,se asusto mas...puesto que no podía entenderlo y mucho menos aceptar que sentía eso por su mayor enemigo...a veces lo escuchaba triste y a veces desesperado...hasta que por primera vez en su vida...se rindió...se rindió ante esa verdad que trato de ocultar...

-y cual era esa verdad?.-pregunto Dib intrigado.

-...-Gir lo miro En silencio.-te amaba...

En ese momento,los Ojos de Dib se abrieron,amenazantes con salir de sus cuencas y su corazón se detuvo mientras sus manos apretaban las sabanas.

-y esto lo aterraba puesto que estas emociones son muy nuevas para el...no quizo aceptar esa bella realidad,el amo es muy orgulloso...pero cuando se trato del amor que sentia por ti...él se ponía muy inocente y tímido...no podía creerlo...a veces estaba en su laboratorio,pensando en como te lo podría decir...y a veces cuando veíamos televisión,lo podía ver triste...y tomándose de las manos mientras mencionaba tu nombre...el de verdad te ama...y por eso llego hasta a llorar cuando entendió que tu solo eres su enemigo y que jamas lo ibas a querer de esa manera...-El pequeño robot sonrió.-Pero ahora que lo salvaras,él vera que tu si lo amas y ya no estará triste.

La mente de Dib había explotado,esperando que todo esto fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento pudiera despertar o que lo que dijera Gir no fuera mas que una simple mentira pero ni eso iba a suceder...estaba en una plena realidad y aun seguia sin poder creerlo.

La única persona en el mundo que estaba detrás de el...lo amaba...y lo que el hizo,fue causarle un fuerte estado de coma...del cual posiblemente jamas iba a despertar. Tal vez por eso no podía evitar sentir culpa y remordimientos...por que sus emociones hacia Zim eran parecidas...

-y-yo...yo no se que decir...-Dib llevo su mano a su cabeza,mostrando una completa desesperación.-N-no puede ser verdad...no puede ser...Zim...Zim...él...Zim me ama?...

-vaya...estas actuando como él cuando se entero de sus emociones...-Gir dejo ir una risita.-Solo que el Amo dijo "Yo...yo amo a Dib-cosa?"...

Dib se dejo caer a su cama,mirando el techo super perdido entre sus pensamientos...hasta que un interruptor en su mente lo hizo entrar en razón.

-todo este tiempo...había pensando que Zim solo quería verme muerto...pero ahora veo que el llego a amarme...a mi...y yo fui tan idiota y no fui capas de notarlo...-Dib se levanto de su cama y miro aquel escritorio con aquello libros y herramientas.-n-no lo dejare morir...no ahora que se que el me necesita...puede que yo no sienta ese tipo de amor por el...pero si yo le sirvo como una razón para ser feliz y así no destruirá la tierra...todo valdrá la pena.-tomo aquella llave inglesa y volvió a mirar al irken.-Zim...lo prometo...no me importa cuanto tiempo me tome o que tanto tenga que sacrificar...te voy a salvar...

[...]

 _ **"An visto a Zim?."**_

 _ **"Donde esta Zim?"**_

 _ **"No a venido a clases desde hace dias"**_

 _ **"Creen que murió?"**_

 _ **"La ultima vez que lo vi,estaba con Dib"**_

 _ **"Ustedes creen que Dib le hizo algo?"**_

 _ **"Dib,sabes donde esta Zim?"**_

 _ **"Donde fue la ultima que lo viste?"**_

Esas semanas se volvieron el prologo de lo que se titularía como "la desesperación que mato a Dib Membrana".

Los días pasaron y esos días pasaron a ser Semanas. Semanas en las cuales Dib la paso de lo peor,encerrado en su cuarto,sin comer ni dormir,su cerebro no daba para eso,puesto que la ansiedad y temor lo aterraba y llenaba su cabeza de pensamientos horrorosos,solo estaba centrado en Zim,todos los días al llegar de la escuela,olvidaba desayunar y mucho menos almorzar,su cabello era todo un desorden,sus ojos estaban rojos y debajo de estos se veían sus remarcadas ojeras,llegaba a su cuarto y veía a ese irken que dejo de odiar y usaba sus herramientas y antiguos libros irkens mientras arreglaba aquel Pak,pero lastimosamente,no lograba mucho y solo lo aterraba mas,pensar que realmente no lo iba a lograr.

Gir se quedaba ahí en su habitación junto con Zim,detrás de la almohada durmiendo mientras abrazaba su cerdito,esperando a que pudiera despertar,mientras que Dib llegaba y acariciaba la cabeza de Zim,se ponía sus guantes,veía aquellos libros irkens y trataba de arreglar el pak de Zim.

Dib era inútil al tratar de leer aquellos libros,puesto que todo estaba en el antiguo lenguaje de la especie alienigena de Zim,pero al menos podía entender que hacer gracias a las ilustraciones.

Pero cuando pensó que todo iba de mal en peor,el tener que ir a la escuela sin Zim era peor.

No falto mucho hasta que los demas estudiantes notaron la falta de presencia de Zim y empezaron a esparcirse rumores,diciendo que Zim estaba enfermo o hasta peor,muerto...y todos al saber que el loco por Zim era Dib,no hizo falta decir que empezaron a interrogar y acosarlo,preguntándole una y otra vez si sabia a donde se había hecho Zim...algunos decían que Zim se enfermo y que estaba en el hospital y otros decían que Dib le había metido una fuerte Paliza a Zim y lo mato al acto...a Dib le dolía saber que los rumores era ciertos...

En la aula todos lo veían sospechosos,alterándolo mas y si fuera peor para el pobre Dib,el simple hecho de saber que Zim no estaba ahi,no hacia sentir peor.

Dib no soportaba mas ese tipo de torturas,llegando hasta el punto donde fingió estar enfermo hasta por 3 días,para tan solo tratar de progresar en ayudar a Zim.

Como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Gir estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de su padre,el humano estaba en su habitación estaba oscura,desordenada y hasta producir un muy feo olor,el cual hizo que Gaz ya ni se molestara en acercar a su habitación a preguntar que hacia.

-Vamos...vamos!.-Dib decía gruñendo,mientras trabaja de unir esos dos cables juntos con aquella pequeña soldadura alienigena,mientras su frente sudaba del estres y sus manos temblaban de la desesperación.

El rostro sin vida de Zim era aquel látigo que lo presionaba a lograr algo.

-Maldita sea,vamos!.-Dib susurro,mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir.-Vamos Zim...ya despierta...

Dejo aquella soldadura tirada por ahi y tomo aquel aparente destornillador torpemente,dándole vueltas a algunas tuercas que se encontraban sueltas.

-muy bien...creo que tal vez...solo tal vez...-Dib dijo calmándose un poco y dejando aquella llave a un lado,vio aquel pequeño botón de inicio que se encontraba en el fondo del pak y lo presiono,pero apenas lo hizo,chispas eléctricas salieron volando,quemando el cuello de Dib.

Otra cicatriz en su cuerpo.

-Aah!.-Dib cayo al suelo,tapándose su cuello.-Maldición!,Maldición!,maldición!. MALDITO PAK!,POR QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN?!...POR QUE TENGO QUE SER TAN INUTIL!?...PORQUE...PORQUE...-Dib miro hacia arriba,viendo al dormido Zim,sus lagrimas empezaron a caer sin obstáculos por sus mejillas,la bomba exploto.-POR QUE NO PUEDO SALVARTE?!

El azabache dejo caer su cuerpo a la orilla de la cama,mientras tomaba la mano de Zim,mientras lentamente empezaba a llorar.

-Z-zim...-Dib levanto la mirada mientras lloraba dolido.-P-por favor...por favor despierta...y-ya no se que hacer...no se en que estoy fallando...p-pero necesito que despiertes...te necesito vivo...antes de que me vuelva loco...

Y mientras lagrima caían por sus mejillas,su vista se fijo en aquellas tijeras que se cayeron cuando salto por esa explosión de chispas...la ansiedad lo ataco otra vez.

Desde semanas estaba sintiendo como si el infierno hubiera en el,la culpa,desesperación y tristeza eran las únicas emociones que se encontraban en su mente...no tenia manera de deshacerse de ellas...

-Es esto...o que pierda la cordura...-Dib dijo negando la cabeza mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

Se quito su chaqueta negra,la tiro lejos y tomo aquellas tijeras,listo para quitarse todo ese peso de encima.

[...]

-que horrible se ve...-Susurraba una morena con suéter morado.

-Esta mas delgado que antes,se olvido de lo que es comer?.-pregunto Gretchen mirándolo muy confundido.-Ese no parece el...

-Desde que Zim desapareció empezó a ponerse asi...-Dijo un niño.

-Parece un Zombie...

-parece una mierda paralitica.-dijo otro.

Y esos eran los rumores que escuchaba Dib mientras caminaba torpemente hacia su casillero.

Su cabello estaba decaído,su cuello quemado estaba siento tapado por el cuello de su chaqueta,pero sobre esta tenia una bufanda que ocultaba su rasguñada boca,sus manos y antebrazos cubiertos de cintas eran cubiertos por sus mangas negras y su rostro estaba maquillado por aquellas oscuras orejas,su estomago rugía,apenas comido una manzana antes de llegar a clases.

Caminaba por los pasillos,era tan silencioso sin Zim,parecía ser algo nuevo,como si de un reinicio se tratase.

La campana sonó y su corazón de acelero,otra clase sin los gritos o comentarios estúpidos de ese irken.

Entro a aquella aula,mientras que este miraba el vació asiento de Zim,Todos lo miraban aterrado a él.

 **"Hola Dib-apestoso!"**

-eh?.-Dib volvió a ver a aquel asiento vació,pero recordó que Zim no estaba.-Mmm,Basta ya Dib...el no esta...

De verdad extrañaba la voz de Zim.

-muy bien estudiantes!,Saquen sus trabajo extra-clases de matemáticas!,si no lo hicieron,estarán en gravez problemas!.-Exclamo la Señorita Bitters mientras se sentaba en su silla.

Dib miro su escritorio...vio aquellos mensajes que Zim le dejaba cuando descuidaba su pupitre...todos eran insultos...pero no les molestaba

 _De verdad extrañaba la presencia del Irken_.

-revisare sus extra-clases,en orden de la lista...y el que tiene mas mala suerte es...-La mujer de cabello blanco reviso aquella lista.

Dib estaba desvaneciendo de recuerdos,pensando en lo feliz que estaría si Zim estuviera aquí...lo acompañado que se sentiría.

Su vista se ponía borrosa.

-Dib Mebrana,su extraclase!

 _De verdad quería recuperar a Zim..._

-Dib Membrana!

 _De verdad necesitaba a a Zim_

-Dib membrana!,Despierte ya!,estamos en clases!

 _ **De Verdad amaba a Zim.**_

Y con aquel empujón que su profesora le dio,Dib cayo al suelo con todo y su silla,bajando el cuello de su cuello y safando la bufanda de su boca,revelando aquel daño de su cuerpo,mientras que Sangre corrían de su boca.

Y mientras que sus ojos borrosos veían la preocupada silueta de su profesora,Lentamente salio de ese sueño y volvió a reconocer a la silueta de su hermana menor,llamándolo una y otra vez mientras agitaba su cuerpo.

Hasta que de ese sueño cayo inconsciente.


	2. save me

_Escrito por D12NEYImelda_.

Pesadez profunda en su cuerpo y un molesto sonido agudo.

Así fue como empezó a despertar Dib. Sus pestañas batieron lentamente para que su vista se acostumbrara a esa tenue pero ahora mismo, muy molesta luz blanca. Respiro profundamente mientras se sentaba en la cama hasta que sintió un piquete. Miró su brazo y ahí había una jeringa encargada de administrarle suero.

Se sentía aturdido pero como pudo, empezó a recordar qué paso para que estuviera ahora mismo en una camilla y con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

En eso estaba cuando al escuchar unos pasos, su vista cansada giró y se dio cuenta que de quien se trataba era de su papá quien revisaba una hoja con minuciosidad.

El científico levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de su pequeño hijo, aunque su bata de laboratorio no le permitiera demostrarlo, sonrió.

—¡Hijo, despertaste! —caminó hacia él para darle unas palmaditas en su espalda, Dib intentó levantarse — Espera, ¿pero qué haces? Debes guardar reposo —habló a la par que evitaba que el chico pusiera un pie en el suelo.

— ¿Papá, qué sucedió? — comentó volviendo a sentarse.

— Bueno—hizo unos últimos apuntes en aquella hoja y la dejo sobre la mesita a lado de la camilla, con calma procedió a sentarse a los pies de ésta— Gaz me dijo que regresaste de la escuela ayer y lucías muy preocupado y ansioso, te veías peor que de costumbre, pronto de tu cuarto se escucharon ruidos extraños y después silencio absoluto. Tu hermana extrañada por eso subió a verte y te encontró inconsciente con unas tijeras en tu mano... —Dib se tensó y con cuidado miro sus brazos dándose cuenta de varios cortes y rasguños— Llamó a mi trabajo preocupada hablando de ti. Cuando llegué a la casa y te encontré en ese estado, te llevé a mi laboratorio para poder estabilizarte.

Dib escuchó todo con atención, sus pálidas manos fueron a sus brazos para sobarse lentamente las heridas.

—Papá yo...

—Dib, si hay algo que debas decirme, por favor hazlo. ¿Qué te sucede hijo? —cuestionó con un claro tono preocupado.

Dib lo pensó. Y dudó.  
Era claro que todo lo que había pasado era consecuencia de que su mayor enemigo alienígena estuviera en coma. Aunque, ¿debería preocuparse tanto por su enemigo?  
Para el joven amante de lo paranormal, la respuesta era un sí. Después de lo que dijo el pequeño asistente robot de Zim sobre aquellos sinceros sentimientos, la esperanza de que el irken logrará despertar se volvían una ardua tarea para Dib. Además ya no lo hacía porque fuera sólo un enemigo para él...

Pero aún así, ¿cómo decirle todo esto a su papá?  
Jamás le creería. No quería escuchar una vez más "Mi pobre hijo loco"  
Ya no.  
Jugó con sus manos nerviosamente mientras mantenía una guerra contra el mismo para hablar. Levantó la vista y por un momento la mirada preocupada de su padre, logró conmover a Dib. Aquella aura de amor paterno le dio esperanza de que finalmente lo entendería. Tuvo una buena corazonada.

—Quizá todo sea diferente ésta vez— pensó.

Eligió muy bien sus palabras y tras respirar profundamente, se preparó para hablar.

— Papá, me siento muy culpable. Hice algo que por mucho tiempo creí que era lo que más deseaba. Pero ocurrió y ahora... realmente estoy muy arrepentido. Quiero arreglar mis errores pero no logró hallar la forma de hacerlo. — se encogió en su asiento desviando la mirada tristemente.

El profesor membrana lo miraba atentamente con sus manos enguantadas entrelazadas entre sí.

— Hijo, eso que dices suena muy delicado. Dañaste a un amigo.

— Es que... yo no lo consideraba un amigo— musitó con vergüenza sintiendo el peso de la mirada de su papá sobre él—Juré que entre los dos sólo habría una rivalidad eterna. Pero de repente todo cambió. Verlo sufriendo por mi culpa dejó de ser divertido. Ya no era un... Juego. Ahora él está en coma y yo no sé que más puedo hacer para salvarlo. Todo lo que hice estuvo mal desde un principio.

— ¿Y qué hay de sus papás? Deben estar muy preocupados por su hijo. ¿Saben de su situación al menos?

— Ese el problema papá — relamió sus secos labios y con mirada angustiante quiso hablar. Por mucho tiempo él resolvió lo imposible sin la ayuda de nadie. Pero ahora mismo sólo quería ver que Zim despertase mostrando aquellos grandes ojos magenta que siempre le parecieron muy hechizantes y hermosos— Mi... Amigo, no es como los demás.

El profesor membrana rápidamente arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Dib sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, temía demasiado ser una vez más rechazado por su familia gracias a su "locura". Sus palabras ahora mismo estaban sobre una cuerda floja esperando a seguir con equilibrio... O caer estrepitosamente.

—Estoy hablando de Zim.

—¿Tu amigo extranjero?

— Papá —habló con un tono cansado— Zim es un alienígena.

—¿De qué país dices que viene?—el profesor membrana simplemente se negaba a aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar.

— El amigo al que dañe es Zim, un alienígena que debo ayudar ahora mismo. Él está en coma y...

—Apuesto a que su país debe ser un lugar muy hermoso para visitar.

—¡Papá, escuchame! — chilló el joven membrana completamente harto— Por está ocasión debes de creerme. ¡Lo lastimé! —la ansiedad mezclada con tristeza empezaba a verse reflejada, su mirada, movimientos con sus manos y demás eran completamente temblorosos. Temblaba de impotencia de que sus palabras no fueran a ser lo suficientemente fuertes para que su papá le creyera. —Quería exponerlo de una vez por todas como lo que en realidad es y le di un duro golpe haciendo que su pack quedará inservible. ¡Él puede morir y debo hacer algo al respecto! Apoyame sólo en esta ocasión... Por favor. Zim me necesita.

—Disparates.

—¿Qué? —ya sus ojos lucían vidriosos.

—Alienígenas en coma, disparates. —bufó como si no le importará en lo absoluto, y así era, su hijo lo miraba con dolor. El profesor membrana llevó un mano a su frente empezando a darse masaje. Empezaba a perder la paciencia—Dib te estoy pidiendo amablemente que me digas que te sucede. ¿Y vuelves a salirme con seres del espacio?

Dib miró a su papá con sus ojos temblorosos. ¿No le creía? Era claro que jamás lo hizo, pero ahora mismo le dolía a Dib más que nunca.

—Pero papá...

—No Dib. Sin peros. Ya estoy cansado. Y no sólo yo, Gaz también esta harta de tu paranoia. Has llevado esto demasiado lejos y es duro para la familia tener que soportar cada día toda está situación de fantasmas y extraterrestres. Nos cansas. Intenté ignorar todo esto creyendo que sería sólo una etapa, un juego, pero veo que me equivoqué. Al parecer tu locura va empeorando y...

—¡No estoy loco! —lágrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas buscando llegar hasta el suelo—por favor, si tan sólo me escucharas está vez por fin te darías cuenta que yo no estoy bromeando, de verdad Zim está en un estado crítico y quiero que me ayudes a salvarlo.

—¿Con qué Dib? ¿Quieres que invoquemos a un demonio? ¿O prefieres a una hada?

El golpe fue duro. Dib... De verdad había creído que está vez su papá le haría caso. Se regaño mentalmente mil veces diciendose "Eres un estúpido, cómo creiste que está vez su reacción sería diferente"  
Comenzó a limpiarse sus amargas lágrimas mientras su mirada yacía fija en el blanco suelo a cuadros del consultorio.

—Ya me harté de que siempre salgas con lo mismo. ¿Por qué no puedes ser normal sólo una ocasión?

No hubo respuesta. Y tampoco es que la necesitará.

—Esta será la última vez que habrás mencionado algo paranormal. No quiero tomar medidas drásticas contigo. —suspiró con pesar y una dura mirada— Vendré al rato para seguir checando tu estado de salud.

Sin más, dio media vuelta antes de murmurar unas frías palabras llenas de completa decepción que para Dib llegaron a incrustarse en su ser cual cortes tajantes de navajas.

"¿Qué hice mal para tener un hijo así? Mi pobre hijo loco..."

Dib no alzó la mirada ni se inmutó por quitar el rastro de aquellos hilos de agua que decoraron sus mejillas con delgadas líneas. Su cuerpo parecía el de un títere al que le acaban de cortar los hilos. Completamente inmóvil.

Permaneció así un par de horas. Meditando todo lo que su progenitor le había dicho.  
Finalmente reaccionó cuando sintió que no podría soportar más aquel ardor en sus ojos, pues sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo todo ese tiempo.  
Alzó su delgado brazo para limpiarlas mientras pensaba.

¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

Él debía ser el problema por supuesto. Ni su propia familia podía hacerle sentir que él encajaba. Todo su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y cansado. Su mente retumbaba con gritos de odio de si mismo diciéndole que todo ese tiempo sólo había dicho y hecho un montón de cosas estúpidas. Él no estaba bien.

Poco a poco empezaba a deprimirse y aquel cuarto le estaba asfixiando, tanto que comenzó a tomarse el pecho y su respiración se agitó. Sus manos temblorosas fueron directo a su cabello y tiró de él buscando el oxígeno con desesperación.

Pero no era un dolor físico. Era algo emocional muy fuerte.

Le dolía sentirse sólo.  
Le dolía no ser querido por su familia.  
Le dolía haber perdido la cordura desde hace tiempo.  
Le dolía en el alma la situación de Zim.  
Le dolía estar tan malditamente sólo.

Todo esto estaba llegando a su ser y lo golpeaba sin piedad haciéndole sentir más miserable. Sentía que ya estaba por tocar el fondo. Un ataque de ansiedad volvió a darle impidiéndole hacer algo al respecto ante su situación. En un intento fallido por tranquilizarse, sólo terminó rasguñando sus manos y parte de su rostro.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza con más lágrimas empezando a brotar.

—Dib-cosa.

—¿Q-qué? —apenas si podía hablar puesto que sus fosas nasales seguían sin captar oxígeno y eso hacía que bruscos movimientos de su pecho lo atormentaran más.

Y al escuchar aquella voz, abrió los ojos. Lo que vio estremeció por completo su cuerpo.

Vio a Zim sentado a los pies de su cama mirándolo con completa angustia. Zim lucía diferente. Iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la única ventana de ahí, parecía darle un toque angelical.

Dib intentó hablar pero no tenía voz. Zim lo hizo por él.

—Sigo aquí contigo y no pienso irme.

Dib intentaba encontrarle lógica al asunto pero la falta de oxígeno definitivamente no le era de mucha ayuda.

— Tranquilo—Zim se acercó a él dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego lo abrazo.

En ese momento Dib sintió que la vida regresaba a él. Sin ningún obstáculo inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieran. Llevó una mano a su pecho para tratar de estabilizarse.

Una vez recuperado, alzó la mirada y vio a Zim bajando de la cama. Notó su pack destruido y una sensación culpable invadió su pecho.

— No te vayas. —susurró con la mirada suplicante. Zim seguía ahí mirándolo atentamente.

—No lo haré.

Pronto Dib empezó a sentir el cansancio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Tenía sueño y realmente ya quería descansar después de todo lo que había pasado. Sus ojos ardían y sus parpados pesaban.

Como un niño pequeño se recostó encojiendo sus piernas y cerró sus ojos.

—Quedate conmigo.

Y así, Dib sintió una suave caricia en su frente como respuesta. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba ahora.

Ojalá hubiera sido real.

Esa noche por fin durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro que era más notoria que sus ojos rojos por el llanto. Y una reconfortante tranquilidad.

Esa noche Dib soñó con Zim.

—•—

Su papá volvió a revisarlo a la mañana siguiente. Nadie dijo una sola palabra sobre la noche anterior. El profesor membrana dio de alta a su hijo y Gaz lo recibió con un saludo que carecía de brusquedad.

Pero Dib estaba ausente ante ellos.

Pronto volvió a asistir a clases y su vida cotidiana volvió a la normalidad. O eso intentaba.  
Siguió manteniéndose en la escuela con notas altas y sus compañeros parecían más gustosos ante la idea de que Dib ya había dejado de lado las persecuciones y delirios de ataques extraterrestres.

Luego regresaba a su casa y como siempre, su papá no estaba y Gaz se encontraba demasiado ocupada jugando en su consola portátil.  
A veces se planteaba que si fuera un fantasma, abandonaría ese hogar porque nadie lo necesitaba.

Nadie excepto Zim.

Y es ahí cuando Dib se dirigía a su habitación y revisaba el cuerpo inerte del irken.  
Cada tarde hasta el anochecer se ocupaba en lograr hacerlo despertar pero siempre terminaba fallando.

Fue en una tarde de Otoño cuando Dib pareció por fin encontrar resultados favorables del coma de Zim. Empezó a monitorear sus signos vitales a la vez que empezaba a manipular el pack de el alienígena. Este soltaba pequeñas chispas cada que Dib le intentaba hacer algo. Pero él no perdía la esperanza.

Pasaron las horas y para Dib apenas estaba anocheciendo cuando en realidad estaba comenzando otro día.  
Durante ese lapso de tiempo, el joven membrana notó que el pack de Zim empezaba a aceptar nuevamente a su portador.  
Dib miraba esperanzado el rostro del irken a la vez que sostenía el pack que iba adhiriéndose por medio de tubos a la espalda del que yacía profundamente dormido.

— Por favor... Tiene que funcionar. —suplicó.

La ilusión inundó su ser completamente, y eso fue lo más doloroso, porque veía como una vez más había fracasado.  
Y es que fue por un par de segundos que Zim abrió sus grandes ojos fijandolos en el techo de la habitació de inmediato le llamó esperando una respuesta. Pero todo había sido un simple reflejo porque sin más había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos y ahora el pack quedó inerte a su lado.

Dib vio todo atónito con la respiración agitada. Aquel líquido salado empaño los vidrios circulares de sus lentes.  
Se dejo caer al suelo y en el acto golpeando sus rodillas. Comenzó a sollozar mientras tomaba sus cabellos y los despeinaba completamente desesperado.

No podía ser posible que no pudiera hacer nada bien ni siquiera por aquel que quería con locura.

Porque sí, Dib ya había aceptado sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta que gustaba de Zim, por eso mismo ponía tanto empeño en hacer despertar al irken. Pero parecía que no era suficiente.

Comenzó a llorar por su reciente fracaso envuelto de una oscura aura de tristeza. Después la frustración apareció y Dib en susurros que iban aumentando de volumen, empezó a maldecir. Estaba enojado por todo lo que sucedió.

Golpeó su escritorio tirando unas cuentas cosas. Su respiración era pesada mientras él duramente se quedó mirando en el espejo con los puños apretados.  
El ceño fruncido, su cabello despeinado y unas ojeras pintando debajo de sus cansados ojos rojos; así es como se veía en ese momento. Se sentía completamente patético.

Llevar una guerra interminable con tu mayor enemigo para que cuando por fin hayas ganado te des cuenta que jamás quisiste eso. Porque se dio cuenta que lo amaba. Que todo ese tiempo sólo estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos y que estuvo tan ciego como para notarlos en primer lugar. Porque ambos eran tal para cual, desesperados por una caricia que ya no sabían como atraer la atención del contrario. Y ahora en una ridícula última pelea el poderoso Zim había salido perdiendo. Y Dib ya no quería eso.

Con la mirada fija en el espejo seguía mirándose destrozado. Hasta que en su reflejo apareció la figura de Zim de pie a su lado.

—¿Por qué no hiciste más? —recriminó el irken.

—Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos Zim. Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué no hiciste más? —repitió.

Aquello era una tortura para Dib, sus ojos llorosos amenazaban nuevamente con llanto pero él se mantuvo mordiendo el interior de su mejilla en un intento por verse fuerte frente a él.

— Creí en ti y... Fallaste.

Dib cerró los ojos girando su cabeza a otro lado y apretando sus puños.

—No pudiste dar lo mejor de ti ni siquiera para salvarme.

Pero más que aquellas palabras fueran dichas por "Zim", todo aquello era producto de la mente de Dib. Esas hirientes palabras eran todo lo que Dib se decía a sí mismo.  
Porque desde la vez que el joven membrana se desmayara en la escuela, había empezado a presenciar alucinaciones. Se encontraba tan inestable física y emocionalmente por la situación del alíen.

-...Zim...-Dib miro aquellas tijeras...las mismas con las cuales se habia hecho daño anteriormente.-t-tienes razon...soy un inutil,prometi salvarte para que por fin estuvieramos juntos de verdad,que dejaramos nuestro mutuo odio y empezaramos desde cero...pero ni eso puedo.

Lentamente se fue acercando a donde aquella navaja y con la mano temblorina,tomo aquella navaja.

-No vale la pena seguir intentando...si siguo asi simplemente torturare a Zim hasta morir...

Se bajo la manga derecha,mostrando su antebrazo rasguñado,pero esta vez planeaba otro tipo de corte.

Un corte vertical.

Dib mostraba nula expresion en su rostro,pero las lagrimas corrian por su mejlla sin cesar

-a Gaz ni a Papá,no le molestara verme muerto...para ambos sera un placer ver a este niño loco siendo borrados de su mundo.-sin mas aviso,presiono aquella cuchilla contra su delicada piel.-Y mientras yo este muerto,lentamente Zim Morira y nos veremos otra vez...

Dib cerro los ojos,aquel rostro inexpresivo se volvio una sonrisa forzada y llena de sufrimiento,trato de reir,pero su risa se volvia lentamente llanto.

-Adios Humanidad,otro de su especie esta por irse...

Pero antes de que Dib deslizara con violencia esa cuchilla por su brazo,algo lo dejo intacto y le quito ese pensamiento de su mente.

Una mano de tres dedos de color negro agarro la suya y la alejo de su muñeca.

-...-Dib abrio los ojos como platos.-N-no puede ser...

Zim estaba ahi,luego de tantos meses,se habia levantado de aquella cama y en su mirada no cabia la palabra confusion y seriedad.

-que hago aqui metido?.-Pregunto Zim en busca de respuestas.-que le as hecho a Zim?...por que estas por lastimarte?

-...-Dib se mantuvo en silencio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de felicidad,pero esta se apago de inmediato y empujo a Zim contra el suelo.-NO!,BASTA!,ME CANSE DE ALUSINACIONES!

Zim trato de incorporarse tras ser empujado contra el suelo y miro sorprendido a su enemigo,no parecía él...parecía un esclavo que había sido torturado hasta quedar mentalmente insano. Parecía que había visto al mismísimo satan frente a sus ojos,parecía haber visto por primera vez a un ser paranormal.

-Dib-cosa...-Zim se acerco a él sin bajar la guardia.-Tranquilízate...soy Zim...

-N-no!,no lo eres!.-Dib dijo dándole la espalda mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

-Hey...mírame.-Zim se acerco a el y tomo su mano.-me puedes ver,verdad?...acaso no te molestaría que ahora mismo me fuera por esa ventana y empezara a trabajar en mi malvado plan para destruir a este planeta?...

-...-Dib se quedo ahi parado,aun no confiaba en ese irken.

-mmmm.-Zim pensó.-...muy bien,si solo te vas a quedar ahi parado,me ire a terminar mi malévolo plan estúpida y sucia larva!.-exclamo y de inmediato presiono aquel comunicador debajo de su guante.-GIR!

Y del armario del humano,aquel pequeño robot salio desesperado con su cerdito en manos,no sabia quien fue quien le había hablado,pero definitivamente sonaba como su amo.

-A-amo?!...-Pregunto Gir al ver a Zim devuelta,tanto asi que dejo caer su cerdito al suelo.

-Gir,vamonos,es hora de seguir en lo nuestro y dejar a esta sucia la-

-AMO!.-y con toda la emoción de un niño pequeño. Gir se tiro sobre su amo y lo abrazo con fuerza.-Esta vivo!,esta vivo!. Mary si lo salvo.

-Ah!,Gir basta!,nada de abrazos.-el irken reclamo tratando de quitárselo de encima.

En ese momento,Dib estaba con la boca abierta y sus ojos dilatados,ver como Gir estaba abrazando a su amado,lo hizo darse cuenta que esto no era producto de su imaginación...Zim si había vuelto.

-ZIM!.-aquel inmerso grito pegado por el Humano llego hasta superar los gritos que alguna vez Zim había hecho. Sin previo aviso corrió donde el irken y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza del mundo,derrumban dolo en la cama mientras restregaba su rostro contra su pecho tal cual niño pequeño y acariciaba cada parte de su suave piel verde,sus lagrimas eran por fin de alegría.-VOLVISTE,VOLVISTE,VOLVISTE,VOLVISTE,VOLVISTE!

Zim y apenas podía decir o reaccionar ante aquel ataque humano,pero sus mejillas tomaron un color verde oscuro y su mirada mostraba sorpresa completa.

-D-de que estas hablando?.-Pregunto Zim algo incomodo y molesto.-que sucedió?...cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?

Dib se separo de inmediato,pero aun asi tomo las manos de su enemigo y lo miro a los ojos.

-pues...creo que seria mejor contártelo todo...-Dib bajo su cabeza apenado.-y es hora de que..tu sepas la verdad también...

[...]

-...estuve en coma por 3 meses?.-Pregunto Zim atónito,luego de aquella tan larga explicación de Dib?quien había aguantado muchas veces las ganas de llorar mientras le decía los sucesos.

-Y esos tres meses pase todo el tiempo tratando de ayudarte a despertar...pero no pude hacerlo...-Dib Repitio mientras bajaba mas la cabeza.-Ya estaba tan cansado de todo esto...pensé que jamas te volvería a ver...que ya no ibas a estar conmigo...que me ibas a abandonar...Ya no podía mas,estaba muy herido,me dolían las entrañas de tanto sangrar,ya no me quedaban lagrimas para llorar,me desesperaba ver que no despertabas que simplemente estabas ahí,tirado en mi cama sin hacer nada...estaba tan cansado de luchar por ti...-el azabache miro otra vez al confundido Zim,pero esta vez,ya no podiendo aguantar mas,empezó a soltar amargas lagrimas y cayo sobre el pecho del irken,abrazándolo con fuerza.-me alegra tanto verte devuelta Zim...me alegra haberte salvado,sin ti soy como un Zombie...y yo no puedo seguir adelante sin ti...estos últimos meses me hicieron darme cuenta que en realidad...tu eres la única cosa que tengo para ser feliz...y me gusta saber que también sientes lo mismo por mi...

Zim estaba mas que perdido en la luna y al escuchar ese ultimo verso,su corazón se detuvo de golpe y sus mejillas se pusieron completamente oscuras. Ya no queria quitarse a su enemigo de encima.

-C-como sabes lo que Zim siente por ti?...-pregunto el irken asustado y atónito.

-...Gir-Dib se separo de él,pero no fue capaz de verlo a la cara,los ojos de Zim se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre de su robot ayudante,quien ahora mismo estaba en la cocinaba preparando Waffles para celebrar el regreso de su Amo.-Cuando te paso...ya sabes...tenia que buscar cosas en su laboratorio para arreglar tu Pak y me lleve a Gir para que no estuviera solo y estuviera a tu lado para tu regreso...y el me dijo la verdad...me dijo de tus sentimientos y de como te sentías por culpa del...amor...el amor que sentías por mi y como fue que te dolía saber que yo no sentía lo mismo por ti...pero la verdad...es que ya no puedo seguir fingiendo de que solo te salve por que eres como un amigo para mi...

Zim estaba alterándose cada vez mas,ese sentimiento se había apoderado de el desde hace muchísimo tiempo,pero ahora mismo la confesión de Dib lo hacia sentir un huracán creándose en su pecho. No tenia palabras para expresarse ahora mismo,su cuerpo estaba solo a centímetros del humano y este se veía muy indefenso.

Por primera vez parecía que estos ya no eran enemigos a muerte...y Zim aun no tenia tiempo para agradecerle por salvarle la vida.

-Dib...mira...-Zim respiro ondo.-Yo...

Pero apenas iba a decir una palabra,Dib lo tomo con cuidado de las mejillas y beso suavemente sus labios. Cosa la cual dejo al Alien intacto,puesto que era la primera vez que saboreaba esa baba tan rara que salia de la boca de los humanos:ese liquido era Saliva.

Y le gustaba tanto ese sabor.

Zim cerro los ojos,dejándose llevar por el momento,pasando sus manos por el rostro de aquel humano,limpiándole las lagrimas,al ser mas pequeño,se le hizo mas facil ponerse en el regazo del Humano,su gusto tan placentero por la saliva de aquel humano fue aumentando a tal punto que decidió deslizar su lengua por la boca de su amante,esto hizo que Dib se parara un poco de él,siendo unidos solo por un hilo de saliva.

-je,Zim,tu lengua me hace cosquillas.-Comento Dib en Voz baja,limpiándose su boca.

-Zim no te dijo que te detuvieras...-el irken le dijo.-Continua...

Las mejillas de Dib se tornaron rojas y su rostro expreso completa sorpresa,pero luego cambio a una mirada de alegría y una tierna sonrisa escapo de su rostro.

-como desees mi Dulce alien...

Dib se acomodo al pie de su cama,dejando a Zim en su regazo y continuo besando sus labios y acariciando su Rostro.

Las curiosas manos de Zim empezaron a tocar el pecho de su humano,quitandole aquella chaqueta negra y tirándola a una esquina de la habitación. Lo abrazo por su cuello mientras se quitaba sus guantes,exponiendo por completo sus verdes y pálidas manos.

Dib dio un pequeño salto al sentir esa suave piel debajo de su camisa,frotando con delicadeza,se dejo caer sobre la cama,dejando a Zim sentado sobre su cuerpo,sintiendo un enorme placer al sentir las caricias de esas desnudas manos. Decidió ponerse a mano con aquel irken y paso sus manos por su espalda,debajo de su traje rosado.

Dib estaba rogando dos cosas:que su hermana no llegara en ese momento y lo viera...y que esta no fuera realmente una alucinación suya.

Sus manos empezaron a subir hacia las antenas de Zim y con mucho cuidado empezo a frotarlas con sus pulgares.

Zim se separo de él y arqueo la cabeza,mostrando placer,empezaba a gemir y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-D-dib...-Zim lo miro.-N-no te detengas por favor...

El humano lo miro sorprendido por un momento y la ternura lo invadió al ver los ojos magenta de Zim,rogándole que no se detuviera. Y siguió haciéndolo,pero con mas cuidado. De todos modos,lo acababa de recuperar,no quería lastimarlo

[...]

Gir estaba muy feliz,tenia una bandeja llena de Waffles para comer con su amo,Dib y con su cerdito.

-Amo!.-Exclamo el pequeño robot entrado a aquella habitación,pero solo noto un gran silencio y eso lo confundió.

Entro por completo y localizo los guantes y la chaqueta negra tirados en el suelo,dejo aquellos Waffles a un lado y subió a la cama,vio que sobre la cama,tanto Dib como Zim estaban dormidos y abrazados.

-Aaaawww!.-Gir abrazo mas fuerte a su cerdito de peluche al ver dicha escena que lo dejaba sin palabras.-Mira cerdito!,te dije que ellos iban a estar juntos algún día!,ellos están destinados el uno para el otro!

Zim abrió un ojo y vio como Dib estaba apegado a su pecho,abrazándolo fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda. El irken sintió como Gir abrazaba la parte trasera de su cabeza,uniéndose al abrazo y rojo los ojos para luego acariciar el negro cabello de su humano.

-Te amo Zim...-susurro Dib apegándose mas a el.

-muchas...muchas gracias Humano...Me salvaste...

-No...-seguido de eso,Dib dejo ir una risita.-tu me salvaste a mi...

F I N


End file.
